Right Where You Belong
by meganxZOMBIE
Summary: Song-fic, one shot. Bella's the nerd she is, and is madly in love with her neighbor Edward Cullen. I didn't think it was long enough for more than one chapter. :P T for language


I just got all this inspiration last night at about three o'clock for Twilight. I had to write it down, and it's a songfic.  
-blush-

Don't hate me but the song that it's about is You Belong With Me.  
-laugh-  
Don't judge me. I really like Taylor Swift and it just sort of happened.  
-shrug-

PS. I don't own any of these Characters.

* * *

"He likes you." Alice said pointing to the picture of Mike Newton in her yearbook.

I laughed, "Ew." I said shifting my glasses up on my nose, Alice always said I should wear my contacts, I personally didn't mind my obese glasses. I thought they gave my face character.

I sighed looking down at my math book and shut it angrily.

"Bella." Alice began looking under my bed.

"Yeah?" I said looking down at her and readjusting my glasses once more.

"What's this?" She asked pulling out a blue outfit.

"Well Alice, it looks to me like it is a dress. A blue sundress to be exact." I said going back to the matter at hand which was the giant pile of papers on my floor that the school district had issued me.

I honestly didn't understand how Alice and I were friends. She was into fashion, and I was really smart. Don't get me wrong Alice was too, but brains were all I had going for me. I was plain and ordinary, my hair was brown, and so were my eyes, plus to top it all off I had really bad coordination and I was legally blind. Alice was gorgeous.

I heard someone slam a door, and I knew the sound of that door anywhere. IT belonged to my neighbor.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

How many guys did you know that were so special they got two middle names? Not many I'd hope. It was mostly girls. Mary-Anna, wait that's a first name…

"Thanks Bella. I'm short not stupid." She said holding the dress up.

It was navy colored with a halter top with a 'floofy' skirt, I really didn't know how else to put it.

The dress was my favorite, I just never had a reason to wear it. "Put it on." She commanded.

"All-right." I sighed, agreeing simply because I don't think I had the energy to take the wrath that was Alice.

I pulled my clothing off and replaced it with the dress.

I'd forgotten how well it fit me, and how well the color looked against my skin, it looked creamy next to it. The shape hugged me in all the right ways, and made me look almost worthy to stand next to the love of my life.

I spun a bit as I looked at myself, I smiled leaving the bathroom, and smacking right into my big brother.

"Bellawlz." He said smirking, he was really into the whole internet speak out loud right now, I'm surprised his girlfriend, Rosalie, hadn't thrown him out of the window yet.

"You're cool." I said rolling my eyes and stepping away from Emmett, losing my balance and almost falling into the wall.

"Whoa there Bells." Emmett said stabilizing me.

"Thanks." I said walking away to my room to see Alice.

"You look good be-tee-double-u." Emmett said walking to his room.

"Thanks." I called after him.

"Well?" I said walking into my room, happy to find Rosalie had joined our "study" session.

Rose whistled and cat called.

"That's awesome Bella." Alice said standing up, "That means you don't need anything to wear to the picnic." Alice whined.

I silently rejoiced, there's nothing I hated more than shopping with Alice, in fact if you asked I'd probably say I enjoyed eating small children more than shopping with her. Just can't get enough of that cannibalism.

"Yeah. I hear Eduardo's going." Rose added looking up from her issue of _People. _

I blushed, "Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Uh. I think everyone knows it except himself, and his girlfriend thing, she's far to dim-witted."

Alice shook her head, "You should tell him." She sang looking over Rose's shoulder, "That's nice." Alice commented on something on the page that Rose was looking at, Rose agreed smirking.

- - -

I'd eventually taken the dress off after Rose and Alice went their separate ways.

I looked over into Edward's room and there he was he was on the phone with someone, Lauren most likely, and he looked upset. It broke my heart, correction - it killed me to see him like that.

She was really mean to him, and critiqued him on everything, I don't understand why either. He was perfect.

I opened my window hoping for him to get off the phone soon.

Apparently god heard me and he hung up angrily, dropping his phone with force onto his bed, and sat with his head in his hands for what looked like forever before he looked over my way.

He saw me and smiled, waving, and opened his window as well.

"Hey Izzy." I cringed, he chose that nickname when Emmett was going through his nickname phase.

"Hey Eddie." I returned.

He cringed and shrugged.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah. Just girlfriend shit." He said rolling his eyes.

I bit my lip, I didn't know what to say to that.

"Remember the time Alice and you had that can telephone across here?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes, how could I forget. You and I talked more than she and I ever did through that thing." I laughed.

"And then she dropped it out of the window when she got mad at me." He added grinning. I couldn't help but feel that was Alice's attempt to get Edward and I together, or if it was because we'd seen it on some stupid cartoon.

"I'm wiped." Edward said suddenly, "Night Bella." He added before shutting his window.

"Night Edward." I said frowning, _I love you._ I said in my thoughts.

- - -

"Bellawlz." Emmett sang coming into the kitchen.

"Shut the hell up or go die." I said angrily, I never was much of a morning person.

"Ouch." Emmett said putting his hand over his heart, "That hurt." He laughed sitting next to me at the table. "Man Bella. You're so predictable." He shook his head.

He had a point, I'd had the same breakfast since kindergarten, smore pop-tarts. I shrugged.

I stood up and stretched going to my room to get dressed.

Jeans and a t-shirt with I heart dorks on it, and a pair of jeans topped with my signature glasses. I wandered down the stairs and out onto the front stoop with my backpack. I did this every morning, waiting for both Emmett and Alice to finish. Alice I understood, but I didn't even want to know what Emmett did, considering he got up at the asshole of dawn.

"Hey." I jumped at the familiar voice.

"Hey Edmund." I said smirking and looking over at him.

"Ouch, can't even remember my name." He said holding his hand over his heart in mock pain. He sat next to me.

"Edward, do you use bronzer in your hair?" I teased, "Cause that color is just unnatural." I sighed.

"Jerk." He lightly shoved me.

"Watch it lover boy." I said laughing, "

"So what brings you out so early?" I asked wishing that we could stay like this forever.

"Well. I'm waiting for Lauren." He shrugged. My heart fell, of course it wasn't me, I looked down at the step.

"So how is Lauren these days?" I asked glancing everywhere but at him.

"She's great." He sighed.

I heard a door slam and then Jasper appeared, "Hey fool… s." The plural was an afterthought due to the fact that Edward rarely joined our little group anymore.

"Hey Jazz." I said as he plopped down in front of me.

Jasper Hale. Alice's so called sole mate. I didn't know how but she knew they were going to get married and have two girls. She also told me she knew who I was going to marry, but she failed to tell me.

"Hello Jasper." Edward said smirking.

"Hey there Edward. Where's Alice?" He asked grinning.

"Inside, feel free to go get her tiger." He added nodding over to his home.

He silently thanked Edward before racing off to see his beloved girlfriend.

"He's totally whipped." I sighed leaning back on my hands.

"Yep." Edward said laughing.

"Hm?" I grunted.

"I remember him telling me he was never gonna get whipped, but shit. He's not worse than Emmett, but fuck." He said, I nodded. Jazz may have been whipped, but he was nothing compared to my brother.

"I'm always scared when Em's not with Rose." I laughed, "He's normally dumber, if that's possible." I added, Edward shuddered.

Emmett Wandered out of the house, and looked down at me, "Bellawls." Emmett began, "Will you button my shirt?" He asked looking down at the misbuttoned shirt. I looked at Edward and we both laughed, and Emmett failed to notice, he was staring intently at Rosalie's door.

Rose opened her front door and began to walk across the street as a red sports car peeled around the corner and almost hit Rose. Rose turned towards the girl and was completely livid, as the girl opened her window.

"What the fuck you dumb blond, watch where you're walking." I knew that nasally voice anywhere.

"You whore. Who. The. Fuck. Rides. Fifty. In. A. Neighborhood." Rose said angrily, "You really are a stupid skank. You're so stupid you don't even know that that is the stupidest thing alive. What if a kid went after a ball or some shit and lost his life because you couldn't stop in time." Rose added, it was a soft subject… Emmett flipped his shit at that point and ran toward Rosalie.

"Uhm. Like, you can't tell me what to do." She squeaked, Lauren was way out of her league here. Rose had more popular in her pinky than Lauren did in three of her bodies put together. "Eddie!" She squealed, "Get this rabid whore off me."

I laughed, all out laughed.

Lauren looked at me and narrowed her eyes, I shrugged and simply smirked. Edward stood up and walked over to Lauren for damage control.

He looked back at me and waved with his signature crooked grin, I think I melted into the concrete of the stoop because that was the single most beautifully heartbreaking thing I think I've ever seen.

Emmett brought Rosalie back to our front door to fuss over her, which I thought was sweet. Alice skipped out of her front door Jasper close behind.

Yep. Totally gone.

"Bella!" Alice said happily sitting next to me.

"Hey Alice." I said grinning, "Let's go Emmett." I added, I always wanted to be there early.

"Why Bellawls?" Emmett whined hugging Rosalie, who gripped his torso as if it was her last hope of survival.

"Because I said so." I grimaced at Emmett's new nickname.

"Bellawls?" Jasper said cocking his head and looking highly amused.

"Shut up." I said looking down at the floor again.

- - -

I grinned at Alice as I saw what sundress she'd gotten for the picnic. It was short and white with black straps, and black a black strip on the 'v' of the shirt. I could just imagine Jasper as he saw her in that.

I hoped Edward would look at me in mine… Alice said it was perfect, and I hoped he'd think so.

In fact.

I really hoped for him to dump his bimbo. She was stupid and it was horrible subtracted from his charm.

"Belle!" Emmett sang walking into my room, must have gotten a new nickname phase "You are a girl!" He squealed pulling me into a bear hug, he was almost as bad as Alice, I've actually begun to believe that Emmett is the guy form of Alice. I'd opted to not defy Alice and put my dress on again.

"Thanks Emmett." I said flatly, secretly wishing that he would somehow turn into my prince charming.

"I take it you will be coming tomorrow?" Emmett said pulling away and beaming.

"Yep." I said smiling.

He grinned happily walking out of my room and down into the living room where Charlie was watching television.

"DAD! Guess what!" He yelled.

"Emmett. It better be pretty damn good." He grunted looking at Emmett.

"BELLA'S A GIRL!" He let out a squeal that could only compete with Alice's.

"Emmett." Charlie said.

"Yeah?" I heard him reply.

"Go away."

"Okay." I laughed to myself going to the bathroom to change into my sweats.

Alice sang her good-byes and left me to my thoughts, I only knew one thing that I'd like to do, and it was speak to Edward. I sighed, he was out where ever with his bimbo. I really didn't know what he saw in her.

I shook my head and opened my window, turned on my stereo and let sweet music play around me. I let my body just crash by the window, hoping God would answer my prayers and let Edward confess his love for me.

"You like Debussy?" I heard Edward asked.

I sat up, "Yeah." I said looking over at Edward, who looked amused at how I was laying.

"Anxious for something?" He laughed.

"Yeah. I'm waiting for this guy." I said shrugging, pissed off at my word vomit.

"Oh." He said, some emotion flashed across his fact quickly before he composed himself.

"Yeah." I laughed, "It won't happen though. It's wishful thinking." I added looking down at the yard.

He sighed softly.

"Look, I have to go study." I lied shutting my window and leaving my room to go sit in Emmett's and think.

- - -

"Are you ready yet Bella?" Alice asked me for the fifteenth time, and I answered her for the fifteenth time.

"No." I was lying, naturally, but I was nervous, I was never out in public in dresses, or skirts for that matter.

She groaned and opened the door.

"You lie." She whined pulling me out into my room where our friends were.

Tanya and Rosalie were sitting on my bed, dressed to impress with _People _on their laps, I could hear Jacob, her boyfriend, and Emmett downstairs yelling something at Jasper.

Rose was sporting a red strapless number that was short and to the point, while Tanya had on a light blue strapless dress, with a 'floofy' skirt, yes I do go all out on my adjectives.

I sighed, "I guess I'm ready."

They all rolled their eyes at me and Alice got started on my face, "You're wearing these. Be-tee-double-u." Oh no she was taking after Emmett's last phase.

"Say that again and I will deck you." Rosalie said not even looking up from the article, "I'm tired of internet acronyms. Emmett just stopped." She let out a frustrated sigh.

Tanya laughed, "I'm glad Jake isn't into that… Yet." Tanya laughed.

"Jasper would never do that to me." Alice said grinning.

"That's because he's whipped Alice." Rosalie said rolling her eyes once more.

Alice grinned innocently, "I know." She turned towards me and pulled my glasses off, I whined, and she covered my mouth muffling it.

"You're wearing your contacts." She said in that Hi-I'm-Alice-and-I-can-rule-the-world voice.

I sighed and left to put the thin films of plastic over my irises, and arrived back into my room in time to get my make-up and hair 'did'.

After what seemed like an hour of poking and prodding at me and my hair, they seemed satisfied. "Perfect." Alice said, Rose and Tanya agreed and we all walked down stairs.

"See. I told you she was a girl." I heard Emmett tell Jacob and Jasper. I glared at Emmett angrily.

"Shut the heck up Emmett." Rosalie said, mindful of her language since the chief was here, with Billy Black no less.

"Billeh." I said as Billy wheeled in behind Charlie.

"I thought Emmett was bluffing." Billy said looking at me flabbergasted.

"Toldja." Emmett said smugly, Rosalie rolled her eyes stepping down onto the floor and grasping her black stilettos, and pulling them onto her perfect feet, Alice and Tanya Followed suite, and their significant other joined them by the door, which left me. Shoeless and alone.

"Oh Bella." Alice sang deviously.

"What?" I replied scared.

"Here are your shoes." Alice said taking a pair of half inch heels out of her mammoth purse. They were white strappy sandals, and they were awesome. I pulled them on my feet, relief flooding my being.

"Don't die Bella." I blushed as Charlie called me out, "Emmett, don't let her fall, and or flash the whole human population while in that dress."

My blush deepened as we walked out of the door.

- - -

I spotted Edward right away, he was arguing with his girlfriend who thundered away after awhile. He ran his hand through his hair four or five times and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking towards Emmett who walked over to him, he looked over at us, his face lit up while he nodded to whatever Emmett had said and they made their way back to us.

The rest of the group dispersed and I was left alone with Edward.

"Hey." He said grinning.

"Hi." I said looking up at his eyes.

"I meant to tell you something the other night." He said sheepishly.

"Oh?" I said noticing the intensity of his gaze on mine.

"EDDIE." I heard a nasally voice cry, I mentally cringed.

"What do you want Lauren." He sighed angrily.

"You were supposed to like follow me." She said, I pictured her hand on her hip.

"No." He said turning his attention back to me, which is when she realized I was there, and pressed his lips onto mine.

"I love you Isabella." He said gingerly placing a piece of hair behind my ear, I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too Edward." I said blushing, "I always have."

And that's the way it's been ever since.

* * *

I've been listening to Taylor Swift non-stop btw, she's pretty good.  
Review.  
I support flaming, and I take it with my head high.

Is it obvious I like Emmett and Bella being siblings?  
Don't get mad about the Tanya being a friend, not foe.  
I don't really think that she is a bad person. :3 ... In my stories she's not. :p  
- Megan


End file.
